


Properly Horrified (of the consequence)

by zeichnerinaga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeichnerinaga/pseuds/zeichnerinaga
Summary: Because Sirius Black tried to kill Severus Snape.Because Sirius Black tried to kill Severus Snape and used Remus Lupin at his most vulnerable to do it.Because Sirius Black tried to kill Severus Snape and used Remus Lupin at his most vulnerable to do it and Albus Dumbledore merely tried to hush it up....Because James Potter can't always be there to get his best friend out of the trouble he gets himself into.





	1. Waking up (from this nightmare I'm trapped inside)

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of always imagined that Sirius tried to kill during their fifth year at Hogwarts-before their OWL's, before Snape's falling out with Lily.  
> I think that their attack on him, together with the fact Dumbledore made Snape swear not to tell anyone about Lupin, lead to his falling out with her.  
> Snape was probably not a good person. He doesn't have to be. No one's perfect.  
> Lily Evans knew that. She accepted that, otherwise she wouldn't have married James Potter.  
> But I imagine that in the months after the attack, leading up to the OWL's, that Snape had changed, and not for the better.  
> Otherwise I couldn't imagine that a single word would be able to sever their friendship as easily as it had.

Remus Lupin wakes up.  
  
No.  
  
Remus Lupin wakes up after a full moon.  
  
There. That describes the situation better.  
  
Remus Lupin wakes up after a full moon and wishes he was still dreaming, because as he looks around himself, all he can see are are the bloodied remains of a Hogwarts uniform.  
  
Literally bloodied.  
  
Ripped apart, just like the student that used to wear them.  
He feels horrified and faintly sick.  
  
Remus Lupin wakes up and feels like he is trapped in a nightmare.  
He knows there is no waking up from this.


	2. 3am (always means bad news)

Albus Dumbledore has been a teacher and headmaster for a reasonable long time. As such, he has learned that being woken up at 3am is never a good thing.

Being woken up at 3am by the schools nurse can only mean bad news.

Very bad news, judging by the look on her face.

"Poppy." He says, and doesn't continue. What is there to say? To ask if something was wrong would be foolish, for otherwise she wouldn't be here.

"Albus." She greets him. And then:"One of our students is dead."

At once all of his lingering tiredness is forgotten. Albus is wide awake and halfway through the room so fast he thinks he must have apparated there.

"Who?" Is what he asks. Which one of his students perished while he was asleep?  
How is what he wants to know even more, though.  
How was it that one of his students died, and he didn't even notice, just slept on.

Poppy Pomfrey pulls a grimace. "Severus Snape, fifth year Slytherin. From what I understand ... Albus, some of the Gryffindors have been bullying him for a while and tonight they simply ... took it a little further."

Albus stares at her aghast. "Are you saying that a group of our Gryffindors murdered one of their classmates? Surely not Poppy. Those are children, and you know how it is, boys will be boys, and sometimes they play little rough."

"Albus!" Poppy exclaims in admonishment. "One of our students is dead. Sirius Black goaded his yearmate purposefully towards the Shrieking Shack on the night of a full moon and let poor Remus Lupin tear him apart.  
That isn't just a little rough playing anymore. It is murder.  
And if my suspicions are correct, it hasn't been play for a good long while.  
Now I recommend you put on some clothes and ready yourself for when the Aurors come, because I doubt you can sweep this one under the rug."

Albus stood a moment, unmoving, to process the information the school matron had given him.  
"You can't do that, Poppy. Think about the boy..."

But the woman cut him off, hissing." I AM thinking about the boy. I am thinking about Severus Snape right now, our student, whom WE should have protected, who should never have gotten even CLOSE to the Whomping Willow, Albus."

"Poppy, please, they are merely children, there is no need to ruin even more lives, think about young Mr Lupin."

"They will not always be children. They are fifteen and sixteen year old now, and they still haven't learned any better.  
Actions have consequences, and if WE don't teach them that, who will?"

With that, she turns and leaves.


	3. Interlude: 2 o'clock in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Slughorn has the unpleasant task of searching for a missing student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that in chapter 2 Poppy mentioned Severus Snape by name. In chapter 1 I wrote he was torn apart by Remus Lupin, and badly enough that Remus didn't immediately recognize him.  
> That made me wonder: how did they know it was Snape?  
> Here it is.

Horace Slughorn sighted deep and heavily.

He knew he wasn't the most attentive Professor at Hogwarts, especially towards students that he deemed ... less talented than others, but to have one of his students die?

He was an old man, with many mistakes and regrets, but never had he felt as old and weary as he did now.  
And he did regret.  
Did the student try to come to him with whatever problem he had? Had he dismissed them without listening? Would they still be alive if he had paid more attention?

The only thing recognizable was the green rims of the Hogwarts uniform, so now he had to find out which one of his students exactly had perished tonight.

There was nothing for it now.  
He sent out a spell, a loud sound to wake the students and call them to the common room.

Slowly the students trickled into the room, sleepy and tired, and Horace waited until it seemed that all were present.  
Best they heard the news from him.  
Afterward he would count them though by year, starting with the youngest.

Merlin help him.


	4. Waking (to a new day without you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something rotten in Hogwarts.  
> The students are beginning to figure this out.

Lily Evans woke with a feeling of ... wrongness. Something was off, and she felt it in the mark of her bones, so being the witch she is, she gave in to superstition and worried.

The first sign of wrongness was when she stepped into the common room and found classes cancelled.  
Lily had always been an early riser, thus also being one of the first now to hear the news. Behind her she heard other students whispering, gossiping about the cause.  
She paid them no mind.

The second sign of wrongness was when she left the Gryffindor tower and descended down the stairs.  
Red Robed Wizard were standing in the entrance hall, faces grimm.  
She hurried past, a hollow feeling in her gut, tasting like worry.

The third and last sign of wrongness was when she arrived in the Great Hall. The sky was dark, cloudy and foreboding.  
Lily was searching for Severus Snape, her best friend.  
He woke just as early as she, so she was expecting him already there.  
But he was still missing from the Slytherin table.  
Because the Slytherin table was completely empty, and not a one of them was to be seen.  
Her gut was churning now, and Lily felt queasy.


	5. Schadenfreude (comes at a cost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marauders POV

Sirius Black was smug.  
Sirius Black was damn near ecstatic.

Why?

Yesterday evening he had hinted toward some big secret underneath the Whomping Willow in front of one Severus Snape.

He had hated the slimy git since they met on the Express, and despite the other boy being only a Halfblood, Severus Snape embodied just about everything he hated in a Pureblood.  
He had been relieved when he learned that his new best friend, James Potter hadn't much cared for the other boy, either. Sirius didn't have an all too hard time to convince his new friends to make the Slytherin's life a bit harder. Everything only so he stays away from James' precious "Lily-flower", of course.

But the slimy snake wasn't easily discouraged.

So he and Peter had talked about how to access the hidden tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmead by touching a certain root of the violent tree, and how very important the currently full moon was to a secret the Marauders held.

He was certain that the his Slytherin yearmate had not been able to resist and visited the Schack last night.

He couldn't wait to tell James and Remus all about it.


	6. Devastated (disgusted, disappointed, distraught)

Remus Lupin was devastated.

Remus Lupin was disgusted.

Remus Lupin was disappointed.

His worst nightmare was come true, instigated by none less than one of his so called best friends.

He wasn't quite sure which of them had told Severus to investigate at the Whomping Willow during the full moon, but it hadn't been a coincidence, Remus was sure of that.

It wouldn't have been Peter, not alone at least. Peter was too cowardly and, pardon the bluntness, too stupid to think of this himself.  
He was more of a follower.

Remus didn't think it was James either. While James had something of a mean streak, he wasn't normally cruel, though immature and childish still.  
At times he was even downright noble and selfless, though rarely.

That left only Sirius.  
Sirius who was also part of the Black family, and however much the other boy proclaimed to be different from his family, he too had "the Black Madness".

Remus was distraught over the incident, he was quite confused and he didn't know why this had happened, but one thing he knew:  
Sirius Black was going to pay.  
Remus would make him pay, even if it was the last thing he did.

Which was currently actually quite possible.


End file.
